Rock Your World
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: When The WWE is in need of new superstars, Vince McMahon and Paul Heyman (With the help of John Cena and Randy orton *CENTON*) go out and scout for an unsual talent; Rock bands! If these young, talented studs take up the once in a life time WWE opportunity, will it last? How will they cope backstage with the others? *This is still a Centon story, just with more appearances by oth


**Rock Your World**

**8:15 P.M.**

Monday Night Raw had finished its last segment and dark match as all the superstars and divas poured into the backstage dressing rooms and showers. Tonight was spectacular just like any other, but when it came to what went on behind the scenes was a totally different matter. The WWE was dropping superstars and divas like dead flies and they were running out of options, which is why the current storylines and gimmicks were getting shittier than ever, so it goes. Now, if we were set back to about a year ago, which is where "Rock vs Cena" was the main hype of all things, nobody would care. Since that rivalry is dead and gone, there is a big space that needs to be filled. And not just to be filled by anyone, might I add. This had to be fulfilled by someone different, someone new, fresh, and who had all around potential… But who could that actually be?

"Can you turn that shit off, Cena?!" Punk barked in utter annoyance. He'd never been such a prick before. That is, until he got his little push, if that's what we'd call it. He still was close to the bottom of the food chain when he came in comparison with John Cena.

"Fuck you! If it bugs you that damn much, go somewhere else! At least it sounds better than you cutting those god awful "pipe bombs" all night long!" John snapped back, turning up his music even louder. Sure, John's taste in music would be described as "Emo" or "Wannabe" but he didn't care. He was a very quirky man, despite what you may see on television. John was an outcast amongst everyone else.

"Babe," Randy said as he rubbed John's thigh lightly "Don't get all upset, he just doesn't get you." He said with a smile, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Punk was in disgust "Ugh.. fucking fags." He mumbled under his breath.

"Say something?" Randy questioned.

Punk scowled at the two men and walked out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

Shortly after, John and Randy finished getting dressed and headed out. They said goodbye to fellow coworkers and staff member on the way out.

"Boys, great job out there tonight!" called a familiar voice, which belonged to none other than Vince McMahon with Paul Heyman by his side.

"Thanks!" Randy and John said in unison, shaking the hands of the two older gentlemen.

"We don't mean to disturb, But earlier we heard you two speak of attending a concert tonight after the show," Vince stated.

"Yeah, we're actually headed there now!" John said with a chuckle.

Paul laughed along and then asked "We were wondering if maybe we could tag along, perhaps?"

"Really? I guess so, if you really wanted to.." John said, confused as ever.

"Sure! It's been a while since we've been 'on the scene' anyway!" Paul added, causing all four men to laugh.

"Great, well if you're really up for it, tickets are $20 at the door, see you guys down there!" Called out Randy as he left with John towards the parking lot.

**11:57 p.m.**

Randy and John were smashed in the crowd packed of the concert venue. The air smelled like cheap perfume, various alcohols and sweat. Loud music boomed through the massive stereo systems and random mosh pits broke through the audience. This was a much different type of fan base than WWE, that's for sure. The WWE had fans of all ages and all types of individualities, as for here; there was nothing but a bunch of gothic, emo looking kids from ages twelve to seventeen. Randy and John were two of very few adults there. Where were these kids' parents? They should not be letting their children listen to this. Randy researched this band that John was so into. They are all sadistic, evil, sick, vile, satanists who live the lifestyle of "living vampires." Their music was beyond disturbing, to say the least, and not to mention they lacked talent like no other. This group of raging psychopaths referred to themselves as "Vampires Everywhere!"

For Randy, this was pure hell; he had a killer headache and couldn't wait for this to be over any longer. As for John on the other hand, this was heaven all around. He was spent well over $100 on T shirts, CDs, and signed posters. He loved these things and wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again if he had to.

Up in the balcony, Vince and Paul discussed the band and what they thought.

"These guys are freakin' insane!" Paul exclaimed.

"…But they have potential. Hey have something that's uncommon. They're appearance is jolting, but it'll grab people's attention." Vince added.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Heyman asked.

"After the show, let's talk to them, ask them if they'd like to come down to-"

Heyman then cut off Vince "Are you serious? Do you really think it's a good idea to let these enraged maniacs run around your business acting like complete buffoons? Now, don't get me wrong, they're excellent at what they're doing, but do you really believe the WWE is place for them?"

"Then, I guess we'll see then!" Vince chuckled to himself as Paul buried his head in his hands. What was this man thinking?

"All right motherfuckers! We've got one last fucking song left for you!" Shouted the lead singer, wiping away the sweaty remains of his heavy black and white make up

That was the best thing Randy could hear at that point. One more song meant they could get the hell out of there soon enough.

It was mid-song during a guitar solo when the lead singer decided to grope the guitarist, pull his long, black hair, molest him through his tight black jeans, and finally have this semi- make out session where they were basically licking each other's tongues.

"_What in the hell…._?" Randy thought to himself. This is yet another reason why children should not be in attendance. John pushed himself up against Randy "I wish you'd do that to me, baby." He whispered in Randy's ear. Randy could feel John's obvious erection poking his thigh when he whispered back in John's ear saying "You don't have to worry about that, I'm gonna do worse to you when we get back to the hotel" as he nibbled on the tender flesh of John's earlobe.

The song had ended and everyone was clearing out of the venue. Randy had received a text from Vince saying that they could go on and leave without them and they'd catch a taxi back to the hotel.

"Ready to do this?" Vince leaned over and asked Paul.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Paul responded.

Vince and Paul made their way downstairs into the balcony and backstage where they saw tour managers, tech crews, and other staff members rushing about trying to get thing put away and ready for the next show. It was almost the same as being backstage after a WWE show, just this was much smaller with less people. A security guard led Paul and Vince back to the green room where the band was relaxing. The security guard had informed them that they had visitor and they immediately got up to introduce themselves.

"Dude! That's Vince McMahon and Paul Heyman!" Bellowed the youngest member, with short black hair, who was messing with drum sticks just seconds ago.

"It's an honor to meet you! The lead singer walked over, shoving the drummer out of the way to shake hands with both men.

"Thank you" Said Paul "That was one hell of a performance out there!"

"Especially during that guitar solo, that was uh, that was something!" Vince chimed in, making everyone crack up a bit.

"Let us introduce ourselves," The singer said. "I'm Michael Vampire, and I am the vocalist

"I'm DJ Black, and I play lead guitar." He said, Pushing his long black hair behing his ear.

"I'm Aaron Graves, and I play rhythm guitar" He smiled. His hair was really short and bleached blonde on one side, but black and neck-length on the other.

"I'm Adam Vex, and I play bass" He stated, seeming a bit nervous, running his hand through his short, spikey hair.

"…And I'm J.J. Gun and I play the drums!" he said fearlessly. No matter who you are, you have to admit that he is pretty adorable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Vince assured. "We have an offer for you guys."

"We would like to invite you down to our headquarters in Stanford, Connecticut to discuss a possible future in our company. Does that at all appeal to you?" Paul asked.

"Hell yeah it does!" Aaron blared out, giving high fives to the other members as they rumbled amongst one another.

"Here's our card with all of our contact info and addresses on it." Said Vince, handing the business card to Michael. "Call us in a few weeks to discuss this any further, since you are busy."

"Thank you sir!" Michael said shaking hands with both men.

"Your welcome, kid. Have a good night!" Said Paul, leaving the room with Paul. They closed the door behind them, then Vince looked over at Heyman and said "One down, two more to go." Things were looking good so far, if his plan succeeded, there would be an almost automatic guarantee that the WWE would take off once again. It was just a matter of time.

**Do you all think I should keep this one up or completely toss it? It's quite different from what I've written before, but I'd love to know what you all think! Also, it may help you if you look up these band(s) that are mentioned throughout the fic just to get a better idea of who they are and what they look like, but hey, that's completely up to you!**


End file.
